<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sevgi by Seance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448825">Sevgi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seance/pseuds/Seance'>Seance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Borderlands (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Medieval, Ambiguity, Feudalism, Freeform, Hallucinations, Herbalism, Historical Fantasy, Insecure Rhys, Jack being Jack, Light Angst, M/M, Major Illness, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Night Terrors, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Religious Conflict, Seduction, Sexual Tension, Spells &amp; Enchantments, Witch Curses, Witchcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:09:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seance/pseuds/Seance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's midnight when Jack finds a man in the woods.</p><p>𝔄𝔲 𝔪𝔢𝔡𝔦𝔢𝔳𝔞𝔩</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Witch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, if you've come this far, I'll explain what this story is about, because I know the summary is very short and I need to explain it.</p><p>Jack is a duke who is hungry for glory and power. It is his own irresponsibility and lack of empathy that leads him to experience a crisis in his territories; the harvest dies just like his peasants, in circumstances so mysterious that even the clergyman himself cannot explain. This is how legends arise. They say that a witch cursed Jack after unknown events, they say that the demon or devil walks among them and ruins their lives for mere fun, they say that the man of the forest was responsible. Wrapped up in a matter of war, hunger and despair, Jack is more than tired of the problems that came out of nowhere and waits, like a miracle, for it all to end.</p><p>However, his complications can disappear when, in midnight, Jack finds a man in the woods. </p><p>𝐼 𝒽𝑜𝓅𝑒 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝑒𝓃𝒿𝑜𝓎 𝓇𝑒𝒶𝒹𝒾𝓃𝑔! ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><em>Chas</em> . Las botas se hunden en el suelo. Apenas puede ver a la mitad de ellos ahogados en ese mar de inmundicia. Después de un pequeño empujón, su pie derecho es el primero en salir solo para verlo abarrotado de hojas, barro, pasto y pequeñas ramitas. El de la izquierda es el último, en un estado tan deplorable e incluso peor que el anterior. Aprovecha el uso de guantes para limpiar la suciedad sin problemas pero su esfuerzo no es suficiente, el barro es pegajoso y las hojas se rompen bajo su cruel fregado. Jack solo suspira y sigue adelante.</p><p>Apenas era medianoche. Habían pasado horas desde que se puso el sol. La luna era ahora su fuego, que daba un brillo casi mágico a los concurridos caminos del bosque. Ante el silencio, el murmullo del río y las melodías de los grillos resonaban con ímpetu en cada rincón. La más mínima brisa hizo temblar las marquesinas y la caída ocasional de una hoja sin vida sonó estridentemente al golpear el suelo. La incómoda sensación de vacío comenzó a invadir su cuerpo, sintiéndose cohibido y nervioso frente a la multitud de árboles; muchas veces Jack recordó que era el único ser humano en el bosque capaz de escuchar tales disturbios, que estaba en soledad caminando sobre límites peligrosos y portando una valiosa corona, tan valiosa como su vida y su linaje.</p><p>Caminar fue un desafío. El otoño había dominado Navarra, por lo que las lluvias y la hojarasca comenzaban a ser frecuentes en su ducado. La tierra decidió abandonar su llanura habitual por una aglutinación pegajosa, repugnante y apestosa, y Jack, siendo el dueño de esos territorios, no estaba muy contento con los cambios. Fue solo un paso firme para ser enterrado vivo en un pozo muy fangoso y maloliente. Aunque el amarillo era un color que deseaba ver en sus árboles, estaba más que ansioso por contar los días y esperar la siembra de guisantes para cuando terminara la temporada. </p><p>Pero su aborrecimiento y terquedad eran cuestiones inofensivas en términos del verdadero desafío. El diablo caminaba por su aldea, esparciendo el mal entre los cultivos y los agricultores. En el pasado, disfrutaba de la paz gracias a la eficiencia y los impuestos de sus sirvientes. Vivieron sin problemas bajo su protección y la del mismísimo rey Tassiter. Pero las influencias de una entidad desconocida provocaron un desequilibrio en esa monotonía; la gente empezó a morir como resultado de una enfermedad que los boticarios no habían notado a tiempo. El hambre más el dolor revelaron una faceta aterradora en los afligidos, reinaba la desesperación y Jack se estaba quedando sin tiempo. La protección de los clérigos no era suficiente y las ceremonias religiosas parecían agravar el asunto; tal era el horror y el misterio que entre reuniones surgían las razones de la desgracia. La culpa había recaído en una dama de extravagantes cabellos teñidos, ojos de diablo y mirada maldita, presunta y llamada "bruja" por sus vecinos y amigos cercanos. Su aparición fue un detonante y, sumado a su forma de ser libertaria, generó cada vez más sospechas. Pero tales "sospechas" no eran más que una exageración infundida por el malestar de los demás y las alucinaciones.</p><p>La lluvia golpea el dosel. No una, sino dos gotas golpean tu cabeza y caen lentamente hasta chocar contra las botas embarradas. El clic suena ... extraño, o el adjetivo más cercano al real. Vuelve la mirada a sus pies, notando el lugar exacto que tocaba el agua. Mira hacia arriba en cuestión de segundos. Ahí está. El hombre del bosque.</p><p>
  <em>Huir. Escapar. Esconder. Si eres mujer, te dejará. Si eres hombre te desollará. No será Dios quien decida tu destino si te encuentras con el hombre del bosque, será esa criatura quien lo hará. Fue él, con sus largas piernas y sus largos brazos, quien asedió a nuestro pueblo ya través de los cantos del abismo atrajo este fuego. Tu cuerpo arde, sientes que tu carne se cocina y tu corazón late. No hay solución, el fuego te ha invadido, y él contará hasta diez para ver cómo rezas de rodillas a Dios y a todos los santos, pidiendo una bendición, que te salve del abismo, que apague el fuego que invade tu vida. cuerpo.</em>
</p><p>El hombre del bosque. Otro culpable de la plaga, un demonio disfrazado de humano de las peores pesadillas. El motivo de todo el horror.</p><p>Pero no es el miedo lo que lo invade ni el frío que sufren los afligidos, solo una alegría desbordante, de esos mismos cuando hace una buena caza. La criatura en sí es alta, pero fuera de esta cualidad no hay nada en él que provoque o fomente el horror. Está allí, escondido en la oscuridad, quizás al acecho, sintiendo que Jack no ha notado su presencia y esperando satisfacer su maldad con otro truco. Si era esa criatura la que había tomado vidas y arruinado las cosechas, Jack lo haría pagar, incluso si su propio escepticismo negaba que esa silueta fuera realmente un demonio enmascarado. No lo haría por justicia, sino para poner fin a sus propios problemas.</p><p>Solo un paso, el más cuidado. Las hojas crujen bajo sus pasos y la sombra no se mueve, pero parece cautelosa y lista para huir ante el menor indicio de problemas. Una mano baja hasta la cintura, los dedos se enredan en un mango pesado y el brazo se flexiona hasta provocar un chasquido en los huesos. Tiene que ser rápido, lo suficiente para acabar con una vida. La hoja se desliza por el cuero y Jack se acerca; está listo, como lo estuvo en el nacimiento de su hija y sucediendo a su padre como nuevo duque de Montsblanc. </p><p>Entonces, la lluvia aumenta su intensidad y un trueno hace temblar el suelo. La iluminación repentina aclara la silueta y el alboroto hace que el hombre del bosque se dé la vuelta. No hay en él un rostro aterrador o una deformidad execrable, los supuestos ojos de serpientes o los colores del diablo. No; Jack advierte los enormes ojos de ciervo parpadeando, el rostro perlado del sudor, la angustia expresada por los labios descaradamente retraídos y esas manos temblorosas en la raíz del cabello. La mirada compartida bastó para que sus dedos soltaran el pomo y la bracamarte cayera en el montón de hojas secas. Jack dio un paso hacia atrás y el joven se encogió en su posición, cubriendo su cuerpo con sus delgados brazos.</p><p>"¡Oh Dios mío, no me mates, te juro que no robé ese pan!"</p><p>Y estaba la criatura que había asustado incluso al caballero más extraño, bajo la sombra de un dosel, cubierto con una fina capa de barro en su camisa de lino y acostado sobre una roca llena de liquen negro verdoso. Este no era un psicópata sin alma o de otro tipo, solo, y tal vez, un joven perdido en las cercanías del bosque que buscaba desesperadamente una salida. </p><p>Jack se burla de sus palabras. Intenta evitar la risa pero se le escapa. "Qué es lo que tú..."</p><p>"M-Mira, si te sirve de consuelo, era un pan horrible y repugnante, estuve enfermo durante días, ¿sabes? El centeno estaba un poco ... eh, poco cocido, y, Dios, no me hagas empezar. el trigo. ”Y se ríe para terminar.</p><p>El duque lamentaba su decisión de escuchar la verborrea de los campesinos. Entre tantas oraciones, fue él quien se ofreció a exterminar a la criatura para ganarse la admiración y silenciar los consuelos de los pobres. Fue solo observar al joven y compararlo con el producto de la imaginación estrafalaria de los aldeanos para comprender su disgusto, solo otra excursión innecesaria que acabaría con su paciencia y juventud (o lo poco que le queda).</p><p>"¿Y se supone que TÚ eres la criatura que aterroriza a mis hombres? Mírate; sólo eres un pobre y desgarbado hombrecito que camina descalzo por el bosque, pidiendo perdón a un extraño". El paria lo mira a través de las rendijas de su escudo, pero no decide reaccionar con rabia tras los sutiles insultos. "Vamos, levántate, chaval. Te ves como un maldito perro abandonado y maltratado por sus dueños. Me haces sentir esa cosa que se llama ..."</p><p>"¿P-Dolor?" </p><p>Entrecierra los ojos con burla y chasquea la lengua antes de decir "... Disgusto".</p><p>El joven se puso de pie. Cuando se paró cara a cara con Jack, se llevó una mano a la nuca y miró hacia otro lado. "Sí, mira, eh, no quería robar el pan ..."</p><p>"¿De qué estás hablando, chico? ¿No me conoces?" Él negó con la cabeza. "¿Qué he estado haciendo mal? Bueno, bienvenido a MI ducado, soy el maldito duque de estas tierras y esa maldita ciudad con campesinos idiotas. Y no te conozco ... pero eso es normal. No me gusta involucrarme en la vida de esos desafortunados. Quizás burlarme de ellos, pero conocerlos es algo que no suelo hacer ".</p><p>Parpadea, como si la respuesta fuera demasiado simple y obvia para expresarla con palabras. Los dedos se entrelazan mientras muestra parte de su rostro afligido. Era joven, algo que Jack notó. "Oh ... uh, mi señor, soy uno de sus sirvientes. ¿He vivido aquí por ... años?" Hace una pausa para inspeccionar el confuso rostro del Duque. "Sí, durante muchos, muchos años" Y estúpido también. </p><p>"Nah, nah, nah No trates de tomarme por tonto, bebé. Mis sirvientes son tan fieles que no tocarían un bosque incluso si su vida dependiera de ello". Jack se acerca. Se lleva la mano a la cara de otro y, con el pulgar, limpia la gota que cae sobre su mejilla. La nuez de Adán del joven se encoge. " <em>¿Quién eres tú</em> ?</p><p>El pulgar aprieta con fuerza. La aspereza del guante lo distrae y evita mirar a su señor a los ojos. Intenta decir algo pero la frase ingeniosa no se formula debido a su naturaleza cohibida frente a extraños. El toque lo deja como un imbécil.</p><p>"Soy Rhys, señor, Rhys Weston"</p><p>Jack se separa. Esta vez su mano toca el hombro de Rhys. Él le sonríe. "Bueno, Rhys, soy Jack. Ahora que nos hemos conocido, nos hemos convertido en grandes amigos, ¿podrías explicarme y tomar todo el tiempo que tenemos? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí antes?" .Matarte.por.cazar.en.mi.puto.bosque "Murmura con cierto tono sarcástico.</p><p>Rhys guarda silencio. Luego, Jack le sacude el hombro con precaución y cuidado para no asustarlo, pero el movimiento frenético hace que la capa de lana que cubre parte de sus hombros se caiga, y esta acción revela algo no tan inesperado; un tatuaje circular, sin dosificar, azulado que le envuelve los lados del cuello con miedo a lucir su tinta. El dibujo estaba tan bien plasmado en su carne como si fuera una obra de Lorenzetti. En él creció un inusual intento de tocar, aunque solo fuera con las yemas de los dedos en una prueba de minutos para satisfacer su deseo. El joven solo estaba observando el toque. Jack podría hacerlo. Pero su reacción inconsciente fue rechazada ante los estímulos, y apartó la mano antes de sufrir algún altercado por su terrible toma de decisiones. </p><p>Pero además de un toque impaciente, que hizo que su pecho ardiera con el deseo de alimentar ese fuego, quería algo más que un roce inofensivo de la piel de Rhys; no podía ignorar esos ojos de natural resplandor que recorrían su cuerpo pero esquivaban los suyos, los dedos temblorosos que jugaban con el cabello y los pliegues de la oscura capa andrajosa, el labio superior hinchado, el atractivo misterioso y mortal. Jack podía enumerar, con el corazón saltando sobre su pecho, cada cualidad que hacía temblar sus huesos desgastados, cada gesto insignificante que sacudía algo que no esperaba que lo sacudiera. Fue el paroxismo de su euforia lo que guió su pensamiento. Se sentía feliz, drogado con innumerables sentimientos, emociones y fantasías inadecuadas dirigidas al extraño de nombre extranjero. Solo imaginando una situación pecaminosa</p><p>Miró el tatuaje. Luego miró a su portador. Los que tenían un tatuaje eran muy pocos. Guerreros que perecieron en estado de hambruna tallaban la cruz en su carne para recibir una ceremonia católica después de su posible muerte, los esclavos llevaban su deshonroso destino grabado en fuego en sus rostros, para mostrar vergonzosamente a quienes se atrevieron a mirarlos durante segundos sin desviando sus ojos. Aparte de eso, al hombre habitual no se le permitían tales diseños. Aquellos que se atrevieran serían condenados por el pecado. Jack asumió entonces, incluso bajo su fachada de escepticismo, la verdadera razón detrás del repentino anhelo, quién era ese joven. Una bruja. Otra criatura descarada, con un anhelo prohibido por la causa de todo mal en los hombres. Un ser de horrible apariencia, resguardado bajo la máscara de una joven de bellas curvas y rostro que suspiraría por sorteo.</p><p>Un monstruo que debe matar</p><p>Una sonrisa quedó plasmada en su rostro. El bracamarte volvió a sus manos con un rápido movimiento, haciendo volar la hoja detrás del céfiro. El tatuaje no era más que un símbolo de herejía, el rechazo de su Dios. Terminaría con su vida para liberarlo del sufrimiento de estar atado a un pérfido ser del infierno, que incitaba maliciosamente a los jóvenes a romantizar el pecado ya las mujeres a abandonar su trabajo de madres y bellas damas. </p><p>Abre las piernas y se posiciona. La espada apunta hacia donde debe golpear; en el estómago de Rhys. "Después de todo, tienes el descaro de mostrar tu verdadera naturaleza, <em>bruja</em>. "La ira corría por cada vena de su cuerpo, esa adrenalina necesitaba ser saciada antes de que se desvaneciera para dar paso a la débil necesidad de descanso. El joven, tan atractivo, tan llamativo, con olores que diferían de los desagradables naturales del mujeres que había conocido y amado en su vida en noches apasionadas, con el rostro lívido y las piernas temblorosas, de pie allí con el barro cayéndole por la cara después de la intensa lluvia y descalzo, ese mismo joven, un hombre, había desatado en Jack un ansia temible pero ansiada; la necesidad era tan fuerte como el hambre misma, era dolorosa, engorrosa, molesta, incómoda, aunque poseía esa sutileza banal que la hacía única y <em>especial</em> .</p><p>"¿Bruja? ¿En serio? ¡Soy un hombre!" Intenta moverse, pero la hoja lo persigue tras su ajetreo y cede al miedo de ser cortado por la mitad o golpeado por una espada. Traga saliva y, junto al silencio del bosque, a Jack le suena estridente. El mismo movimiento estimula a Jack. "¿Qué te hace pensar que soy una bruja?"</p><p>El puchero se formó en sus labios, el inferior sobresaliendo y cubriendo el superior. Él asume que es terco, y le gusta, le gusta la idea de tenerlo para él, como le gusta ese puchero repentino. "S-Silencio, calabaza. Es tu señor quien decide si hablas o no. Y en este caso prefiero que te calles y te rindas al silencio si no quieres que te haga una cena para los osos" . Su estómago se retuerce cuando siente que la punta golpea su ombligo. Rhys abre los labios y se rinde ante su atacante. Él esta asustado. "Aww, no pongas esa cara de cachorro maltrecho, prometo ser amable contigo si admites lo que hiciste."</p><p>"¡No hice nada! ... espera, ¿qué quieres decir con lo del pan?" </p><p> "Oh, Dios mío ... ¡No, joder no! ¡Embrujaste a mi gente, a eso me refiero!"</p><p>Rhys abre de repente los ojos y aprieta los labios. Sigue luciendo atractivo incluso en una profunda agonía y desesperación. Jack evade ceder y continúa la tortura. "Sí, bruja, eso es todo. ¿Sabes lo horrible que es ser pobre y caminar descalzo por las calles? ... sin ofender."</p><p>Rhys frunció el ceño. No parece molesto, sino convencido de sus propias mentiras. "Woah, qué sorpresa, un noble que se cuida a sí mismo", hace un círculo en los ojos. "Lamento lo de tu gente, de verdad, me gusta mucho el cuero que venden, es de calidad pero, espera, ... ¿Tengo permiso?" ¿hablar?" Jack asiente. "No soy un brujo, soy un herbolario. No es lo mismo. Y yo no haría tal cosa, soy un sanador, no un asesino. Buen sanador. Mal asesino".</p><p>"Oh cariño, reconozco ese tatuaje en cualquier lugar. Azul es el color que usan esas perras para representar su falta de alma. Y ese ..." cierra los ojos. "La seducción es tan repugnante que me dan ganas de arrancarme el estómago con mis propias manos". Él miente. Un escalofrío recorre su espalda. Su estómago se retuerce por los antojos. Necesita liberar ese sentimiento, pero incluso como un tirano, nunca obligaría a un compañero a hacer un movimiento sin su consentimiento previo. No se atrevería a repetir lo que su padre le hizo una vez a una niña cuando en las tardes de siesta los adultos responsables descansaban en sus casas y los niños salían al campo a explorar. Jack no quería ser como él.</p><p>"¿Seducción?" Él niega con la cabeza "No, no y no. No soy. Una. Bruja". Aclara: "Soy herbolario, sé de plantas, sé de medicina eficiente y sé de ... ¡más plantas! Nunca en mi vida le he quitado la vida a otro, me temo, soy demasiado cobarde para ¡tal cosa!"</p><p>Jack sonríe. Fue solo una estocada y otra vida desafortunada y pecaminosa caería en manos de otro pecador. Pero sus dedos tiemblan, su pulso parece haber desaparecido en el proceso. La lluvia, una vez ligera, ahora era una tormenta que acosaba a los únicos despiertos por la noche. Jack vio a Rhys hablar y hablar descaradamente sobre su presunción de inocencia, con las manos revoloteando en el aire. El agua hizo que su camisa fuera aún más transparente, por lo tanto, dejó tales características a la vista que era imposible que un noble como Jack provocara un deseo sexual aleatorio. Su pecho estaba en un gran dolor, ardía como fuego que azotaba a los afligidos, su vista estaba abrumada y sus brazos se rendían al peso de la espada. El tatuaje del joven brilló en un púrpura brillante, luego en azul, y su ansia pareció seguir ese cambio. Jack se estaba volviendo loco.</p><p>".... E incluso después de la golpiza, decidí irme. No se me ocurrió herirlo como lo hizo mi amigo, quien luego le cortó la cara con una daga de piedra antigua. Una muy hermosa. Oh, qué recuerdos.."</p><p>El bosque era un espectáculo de luces multicolor. El murmullo del afluente, el natural que solía visitar su hija acompañada de los guardias, se había detenido abruptamente en una secuencia lenta y dolorosa para los oídos de Jack. Fue como una colisión, como si un barco golpeara la orilla con su arco o una espada rozara su borde con otro. El cielo continuaba en su tono gris habitual y allí abajo, en medio de la exuberancia, la niebla acechaba entre los troncos llenos de líquenes. Un aullido hambriento llamó su atención, pero se desconocía su origen. A veces lo oía de cerca o de lejos, pero lo oía, y le bastaba.</p><p>"... Pero sí. Robé. Fue sólo una vez. Bueno, estoy mintiendo, fue mucho, pero luego le pedí perdón a Dios así que, eh, ¡supongo que fue suficiente! ... creo. .. No soy muy religioso ".</p><p>Una luz violeta lo cegó. Luego siguió uno azul. Otra vez el morado. Y después de un parpadeo necesario, la bruja había desaparecido.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Forest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jack has a talk with his kidnapper</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It is a very short chapter, sorry :(</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>From a window sill, a jay takes flight. The fluttering makes the water accumulated in the cracks of the wood shake, and it falls on a peaceful face. The cold on his cheeks makes him wake up, reacting with a jump and exaggerated breathing. His naked hand rests on his chest, also naked, which goes up and down in short intervals. The other hand clings to the edges of the sheet. Both legs shrink until they hit the wood, which he assumed was the same bed where he was at rest. Upon impact, he closes his eyes and tries to calm his breathing, counting mentally to three.</p><p>Several things worried him. Among them, the excessive sweat, his skin was bristling after some wind. He felt as if he had been stepped on by an entire army, his bones trembling and his muscles puttying. His senses failed in the face of small movements and an annoying fuzz lodged in his throat, so annoying that even he tried to clear it up between coughs. He was, in almost impudent words, in an execrable condition.</p><p>But it was not the only thing. There was something else bothering him. Perhaps it was the hard bed without a cedar tree or the enigmatic home where he was staying that put him in a terrible mood on a beautiful autumn morning. He was not in his comfortable canopy bed surrounded by the intense Ottoman gold and the family heraldry. The room was scarce as to the trousseau, but had a rustic and almost bestial style that differed from the usual serf huts. Among the little that was there, the only table with a lit candle shone, the rest was only baladí. The ceiling seemed to fall to pieces and there was an inexplicable smell that made him nauseous.</p><p>The blow to his right alerted him. He tried not to laugh, assuming something he should not assume in his state. As soon as he turned toward the source of the noise, he refrained from being surprised, because it was something unquestionable; the long-legged young man was there, this time dressed in a dark shirt and with a nice smile on his face. He carried a vase in one hand and an ochre-colored bread in the other, and walked, still barefoot, toward Jack.</p><p>The Duke sits on the bed. His bones creak after movement. He watches Rhys walk around suspiciously, "Where's my sword?" asked Jack after an inspection, worried that he could not find his belongings in his shelter. The young man stopped abruptly in front of him and that friendly smile faded away. His glance alone was enough to explain his displeasure, "And my clothes, my crown and the othe".Jack snapped his fingers in disgust. "BUT HURRY UP!"</p><p>Rhys gives a jump. He looks at it as if it were so insignificant. He doesn't look scared, and that bothers him even more. "Good morning to you too, my lord."</p><p>Rhys turned to the tiny table. There, on his back, he placed the vase and the cracked bread on top of a plate. Jack leaned over and looked, first concentrating on what Rhys was doing and then at Rhys. He looked. He continued to watch. He looked (even reaching beyond the curve of the young man's back) until, ashamed of his impudent perversions, he decided to concentrate his "energy" on something more productive and normal; looking at the wall, but not longingly at the body of a witch.</p><p>"Yeah, good morning and all that," he mumbled.</p><p>It seems that these words motivated him as Rhys smiled again in his direction, igniting that burning discomfort in Jack. He assumed that such a feverish feeling had vanished after his well-deserved nap, but even more sore he was able to suffer that disturbance.</p><p>Again Rhys would become the product of his desire, though something unattainable and impossible to acquire with a few coins, and that made him seem even better, more charming and splendid.</p><p>His ramblings were interrupted when he noticed Rhys' finger hitting his shoulder. In short, he offered her a slice of bread, not at all appetizing considering her taste in food. From fresh herring and cooked meat, to a bread with the seeds sticking out of the dough. The sight of that, and the thought of it, made his nausea worse. "Four words: I won't eat that shit." .... "Jack paused and held up five fingers." Five words."</p><p>"What's wrong with it? It's delicious, it's buckwheat bread!" And again, pouting. One so tender that it made him shudder. Something obviously cute wouldn't make anyone shudder. Jack felt like a degenerate.</p><p>He couldn't help but think that his confidence was failing in front of a stranger, he had to change that situation. Delicious buckwheat? Oh my God, tell me you're kidding." At the obvious scowl, Jack burst out laughing. Oh, man, I love the poor, they're so hilarious! I mean, what other poor devil is going to believe that?"</p><p>He continued, though somewhat dull."Je, pumpkin, something delicious is the meat and the butter... it is clear that in your life you have not tasted such ambrosias, because, well, you are poor and stupid, although I think that comes already included," he laughs when saying the last thing.</p><p>After a pause, Rhys just sighs, taking a few fingers to pinch his brow. "... Just eat the damn bread, Jack. Be... generous, even though I don't think you know what that word means."</p><p>They look at each other after the offenses. They both refuse to say anything while letting time pass. Jack is the first to offer peace by raising both arms as if he were being attacked. "Okay pumpkin, you got me. I am a man lacking that thing called 'patience', but "emphasizes." I will only eat your stupid bread if you answer one question."</p><p>Rhys smiles half-heartedly, crosses his arms and watches his victim with suspicion. "Tempting. I accept. Now eat my stupid bread."</p><p>It offers you a slice. It looks, at first sight, terrifying to Jack, but he takes it without expecting anything good, with reluctance and little kindness. The dough sinks under the touch of his fingers, breaks up into small crumbs and falls into his covered lap. The middle part is as solid as a stone. It is indigestible. He thinks of his poor stomach, asks God, in silence for fear that such prayer will wreak havoc on the witch, to take pity on a perfidious man and his sensitive stomach. Looking at Rhys with squinted eyes, he bites only the tip of his food and chews slowly. The bread tastes like shit, in Jack's own words.</p><p>He rubs his index finger under his eye, then repeats the same with the other, pretending to cry. "It tastes horrible. Disgusting. It's the ugliest thing I've ever tasted. "Look at Rhys, who looks more than indignant. He holds a hand to his heart. " Do you... Do you plan to poison me? You hurt me, my dear."</p><p>"I don't..." Rhys bites his lip and shakes his head. Apparently, he looked embarrassed. "Just ask the question... and try not to throw up in my bed."</p><p>"Kiddo" points it out." I don't like being ordered around." After a pause and an uncomfortable moment, Jack sighs. "Well, damn it... What, what happened last night? Why am I here?"</p><p>"You said one question... I, uh. "See how Jack looks at him wrong and puts a hand through his hair, straightening it. "Yeah, yeah, let me remember... uh, well, you fainted? And I brought you in."</p><p>"Nah nah. Don't try to fool me again. I started to feel bad and then you started to feel bad. "He moves his hands in the air trying to explain the event. After finding no better explanation, he gives up and drops them. "You disappeared. Just like that, out of nowhere."</p><p>"Ha ha what? what are you talking about? I, uh, hmm. " his finger hooked the collar of his shirt and stretched it, until it revealed, even if only in a lapse of time, the blue contrasting against the pallor of his chest. Jack squinted at this. "My lord, I do not wish to judge you but I think, I think, you have had the so-called 'hallucinations', if you wish I can help you aaaa..."</p><p>Rhys stops his mumbling to miraculously dodge the vase. The projectile strikes, but it does not fulfill its established mission. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? M.. As the beer slides over the wall, Rhys dodges the pieces of the floor and sits on the chair with one hand on his heart. He sees Jack lying down, a big smile on his face and his arm stretched out over his head. "God, you're out of your mind, get your medication, old man!"</p><p>Jack squints with mockery. He shrugs at the young man's obvious dislike. "Oh, I failed. Shame, I wanted to ruin your cute little constipated bitch face."</p><p>"What do you want me to say, that I'm a witch?" Jack looks at him, as if the answer were obvious. "Well, I won't indulge you. Drop dead in my fucking bed, I don't care!"</p><p>Rhys gets up from his chair. At this, Jack rolls his eyes and laughs. "Aw, come on, it wasn't that bad."</p><p>But the words of apology weren't enough, the young witch had left. Jack would have laughed, so hard to anger, but the intense itching in his wrist did not allow him to perpetrate his plan.</p><p>Suddenly, a heavy sleep attacks him and his eyes close. The last thing he sees before passing out is an intense blue in the air, and when he is tired, he hears a woman's whisper.</p><p>
  <em>"Sevgi"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ᴀ ʟɪᴛᴛʟᴇ ꜱᴜᴍᴍᴀʀʏ ꜰᴏʀ ꜱᴏᴍᴇ ᴡᴏʀᴅꜱ</p><p>-Baladí: Which is of little substance or importance.</p><p>-Trousseau: Set of furniture, clothes and common household items.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ᴀ ʟɪᴛᴛʟᴇ ɢʟᴏꜱꜱᴀʀʏ ꜰᴏʀ ꜱᴏᴍᴇ ᴡᴏʀᴅꜱ.</p><p>-The bracamarte is a sword of European origin. It is a one-handed sword, with a single edge designed to cut. To this end, has a wide and heavy blade with a tip that can have different forms. It was the combination of weight and power that made the bracamarte a terrible and difficult weapon to defend for expert combatants, both on foot and on horseback.</p><p>-An herbalist is a person who is in the business of collecting or selling herbs or medicinal plants. The establishment where these plants are sold is also called an herbalist. </p><p>-The dukedom refers to the position held by an army general who has been decorated with a title of nobility of feudal origin and transmissible by inheritance; and the territory that has been assigned to him also as a reward.</p><p>-Ambroggio Lorenzetti was an Italian painter, one of the most outstanding figures of his time. His artistic activity between 1319 and 1348 is documented, in some cases in collaboration with his brother Pietro, also a painter, and he is supposed to have died during the Black Death of 1348.</p><p>-Paroxysm is the degree to which a feeling, mood or sensation is most exalted.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>